1. Field of the Invention
"Angiogenesis" may be defined as the formation or the initiation of the growth of blood carrying vessels or capillaries in a biological subject, particularly mammals.
The present inventive discovery is directed to the use of a device capable of producing a magnetic field or flux field (e.g., a magnetic or electric field). The inventive discovery presented herein uses a magnetic or flux field which has been determined to be capable of affecting the rate of angiogenic activity in biological subjects such as mammals.
It is believed that the present inventive discovery was universally unknown to mankind prior to the time it became known the inventors hereof
2. Description of the Related Art
In mature (non-growing) capillaries the vessel wall is composed of an endothelial cell lining, a basement membrane and a layer of cells called pericytes which partially surround the endothelium. The pericytes are contained within the same basement membrane as the endothelial cells and occasionally make direct contact with them. (See Background FIG. A).
With reference to Background FIG. B, angiogenic factors (the black triangles) bind to endothelial cell receptors and initiate the sequence of angiogenesis. When the endothelial cells are stimulated to grow, they secrete proteases which digest the basement membrane surrounding the vessel. The junctions between endothelial cells are altered, cell projections pass through the space created and the newly formed sprout grows towards the source of the stimulus.
With reference to Background FIG. C, continued capillary sprout growth is dependent upon several processes: the stimulus for growth (angiogenic factors, hypoxia, etc.) must be maintained; the endothelial cells must secrete the proteases required to break down the adjacent tissue; the cells themselves must be capable of movement/migration; and endothelial cell division must take place to provide the necessary number of cells (this takes place at a site behind the growth front of the sprout). Neighboring blind-ended sprouts then join together to form a capillary loop which later matures into a vessel like the one from which it arose.
The list of angiogenesis dependent diseases includes, but is not limited to the following: Angiofibroma which is an abnormal formation of blood vessels which are prone to bleeding; Neovascular Glaucoma which is an abnormal growth of blood vessels in the eye; Arteriovenous malformations which is an abnormal communication between arteries and veins; Nonunion fractures which are fractures that will not heal; Lupus, and other Connective Tissue Disorders; Osler-Weber syndrome which is a genetic condition resulting in abnormal blood vessels which are prone to bleeding; Atherosclerotic plaques which is a hardening of the arteries; Psoriasis which is a common chronic skin condition; Corneal graft neovascularization which is a complication of corneal replacement surgery; Pyogenic granuloma which is a common skin lesion composed of blood vessels; Delayed wound healing; Diabetic retinopathy which is a leading cause of blindness in diabetics; Scleroderma which is a form of connective tissue disease; Granulations (burns); Neoplasm which is an abnormal cell growth forming solid tumors; Hemangioma which is a tumor composed of blood vessels; Trachoma which is a leading cause of blindness in some countries; Hypertrophic Scars which is abnormal scar formation; Retrolental fibroplasia which is abnormal growth of blood vessels in the retina; Hemophilic joints which is bleeding joints; Vascular adhesions which is excessive scarring; osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis; macular degeneration; and pain.
Magnetism is a property of charge in motion and is related to electrical theory. For convenience the terms "non-particle" and "non-photonic" as they are used herein shall refer to a non-particle and non-photon interaction between the field and the target respectively. As set forth in the examples, the target is mammalian tissue. Thus, the field produced by the inventive apparatus and utilized to practice the method of the present invention which has resulted in the inventive discovery disclosed generally and specifically herein could be described as a non-particle phenomenon or non-particle flux field, because of the existence of the two identifiable but distinct constituent components (i.e., magnetism and electricity) and their intimate relationship with one another.
Each individual atom of magnetic substance is, in effect, a tiny magnet with a north pole and a south pole. Magnetic properties of materials may be classified as diamagnetic, paramagnetic, and ferromagnetic. Their classification relates to the manner in which the material reacts in a magnetic field. It is a familiar observation that certain solids such as iron are strongly attracted to magnets, and such materials are called ferromagnetic. Magnetism is also related to current flowing in a conductor. A magnetic field surrounds a conductor through which current travels according to the well known "right hand rule". It is also known that a magnetic field of flux can induce current flow in circuits.
Until now, a method for affecting angiogenesis in biological subjects, particularly mammals, was previously unknown and had not been discovered or invented.
Until now apparatuses and devices which are capable of producing non-particle, non-photon (e.g., x-rays, etc.) fields or fluxes for the purpose of affecting angiogenesis in biological subjects, particularly mammals, was previously unknown and had not been discovered or invented.